You're mine
by Wendy886
Summary: Nara Kuroko, cousine de Tetsuya Kuroko rentre au Japon après avoir vécu pendant dix ans aux Etats-Unis. Contrainte d'intégrer le lycée le plus proche de sa ville : Le lycée Rakuzan. Elle va faire la rencontre assez spécial du fameux Akashi Seijuro dont son cousin lui a tant parlé...


_Bonjour ! Non. Je ne suis pas morte... Vous pensiez ? Autant pour moi... Bon, je n'arrête pas mon autre fic ! C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à finir le chapitre donc pardonner-moi °^°_  
 _Je voulais néanmoins écrire quelque chose et je me suis dis pourquoi ne pas faire cette fic ? Alors c'est un Akashi X OC. Non sans blague c'est à peine écrit dans le résumé..._  
 _Surpris ? Je sais. C'est pas du AkaKuro mais bon, il faut essayer de varier je pense ! ^^_  
 _Ma fic traitera de beaucoup de sujets que je ne citerai pas pour l'instant pour vous laissez un peu de suspense mais préparez-vous à vous attendre à tout !_

 _Je remercie Alicia, ma bêta pour avoir eu la gentillesse de corriger mon chapitre ! *gros bisou*_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre premier**

* * *

Le Japon, mon pays natal. Ça me fait drôle de revenir ici après avoir vécu dix ans à New-York. Je pense que ça nous fera le plus grand bien à ma mère et moi de changer d'air et de revoir une partie de notre famille. J'ai vécu ici jusqu'à mes six ans. Mon père est américain et ma mère japonaise. Au départ mon père voulait rester au Japon mais son travail ici ne lui convenait plus et on est parti vivre à New York. Je ne vous cache pas qu'au début ça a été dur pour moi mais je me suis très vite habituée. Mais maintenant, mon père est décédé dans un accident de voiture... C'est arrivé il y a six mois. J'arrive petit à petit à faire mon deuil mais ma mère non. Je l'entends parfois pleurer la nuit. Ça me fait de la peine. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire honnêtement... Mais bon. On est bientôt arrivé à Kyoto. Moi qui pensait qu'on habiterait à Tokyo comme avant. Il faut dire qu'on a pas réussi à trouver d'appartement nous convenant là-bas. J'aurai aimé qu'on en trouve un... Mon cousin Tetsuya vit à Tokyo. Et notre maison est très loin de la sienne. Je me souviens, quand j'avais cinq/six ans, je vivais non loin de chez lui et on jouait toujours ensemble. Pendant dix longues années je ne l'ai vu qu'à travers un écran. J'ai hâte de le revoir et de le serrer dans mes bras !  
On arriva à destination. L'immeuble était immense. Notre appartement se trouve au dernier étage. Ça va être dur de transporter tout nos cartons...

Je saisis un premier carton assez lourd. Vu le bruit qu'il fait lorsque je marche, il doit contenir de la vaisselle. Je suis pas tombée sur le bon carton en tout cas... Je pris l'ascenseur avec ma mère et on arriva devant la porte de notre nouvel appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte et je pus admirer l'intérieur. C'était petit mais sans trop l'être non plus. Quand on rentrait on avait directement une vue sur le salon, à droite la cuisine et au fond à gauche de la pièce une petite salle à manger. Au fond se trouvaient trois portes. Sûrement nos chambres et une salle de bain. Je dépose mon carton dans la cuisine et avertis ma mère que c'est de la vaisselle et redescend, cette fois par les escaliers pour aller plus vite, pour chercher un autre carton. Alors que je descendais les escaliers à une vitesse folle je percute un garçon... J'ai vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui ma parole ! Je manquais de tomber en arrière mais il me rattrapa rapidement. Je pus voir son visage, il avait les cheveux gris et des yeux de la même couleur. Un regard vide et impassible... Il me faisait penser à Tetsuya sur le coup.

_ Merci beaucoup et désolée de t'avoir bousculé.

_ Ce n'est rien. Tu viens d'emménager ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin.

_ Oui. Je viens juste d'emménager. Je dois finir de prendre des cartons.

_ Je peux t'aider si tu veux ?

_ Ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Pas du tout. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

_ Nara Kuroko, et toi ?

_ Chihiro Mayuzumi. Enchanté Kuroko-san.

_ De même Chi... Heu ! Mayuzumi-kun.

J'ai failli oublié qu'au Japon les gens s'appellent par leur nom et non leur prénom. Vu que mon accent japonais est parfait et qu'on a l'impression que je ne viens pas d'un pays étranger je pense qu'il aurait mal pris le faite que je l'appelle par son prénom... Il faut que je tache de ne pas l'oublier ça ! J'avais avant la manie de rajouter "-kun" à la fin du nom de mes amis et même quand j'étais plus petite derrière le prénom de Tetsuya, mais après j'ai perdu l'habitude de l'employer mais lui il rajoute encore et toujours "-san" quand on parlait au téléphone. Il est parfois trop formel...  
Mayuzumi m'aida à monter tout les cartons restants et fit rapidement connaissance avec ma mère et il nous souhaita la bienvenue dans le quartier avant de partir. On le remercie et on commença à ranger nos affaires. Alors que je rangeais mes vêtements, une photo tomba d'une des poches de ma veste. Je la saisis et vis une photo avec mon ex petit-ami... Je la déchire en quatre et la jette à la poubelle et passe à autre chose. Je piocha un vêtement dans le carton et vis une chemise avec l'emblème de mon nouveau lycée. J'avais oublié. Bientôt c'est la rentrée et je vais aller au lycée Rakuzan... J'aurai aimé aller dans le lycée de Tetsuya mais il est trop loin de chez moi et mon nouveau lycée se trouve à dix minutes à pied. J'attrape le reste de mon uniforme et l'observe. Décidément, les jupes sont toujours aussi petites. C'est une des choses qui ne m'a absolument pas manqué ! Fini le temps où je pouvais m'habiller comme je le souhaitais pour aller cours. Hélas !

XxXxXxXxX

Il est dix-neuf heures, et je n'ai pas encore fini de ranger toutes mes affaires... Alors que je plaçais mes cahiers pour les cours dans une étagère j'entends ma mère m'appeler du salon. J'abandonne ce que je fais et la rejoins, elle a l'air ravie ! Je me demande pourquoi.

_ Que se passe-t-il maman ?

_ Tu te souviens de ton cousin ? Tetsuya ?

_ Oui. Pourquoi ?

_ Il passera demain à la maison.

_ C'est vrai ?! C'est génial !

_ Oui ! Ton oncle et ta tante passeront aussi avec lui.

_ Parfait ! Mais on a pas encore fini de tout ranger pour les accueillir correctement.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Va prendre une douche et te coucher. Tu es fatiguée !

_ Pas du tout...

_ Tu as vu les cernes monstrueuses que tu as ? Tu n'as pas assez dormi ces derniers temps. Aller ! A la douche et au lit !

_ D'accord.

Je repars vers ma chambre, prends le premier pyjama que j'aperçois, des sous-vêtements, une serviette et pars vers la salle de bain. Je ferme la porte à clef et retire mes vêtements sales et les mets dans un panier. Je vais sous la douche et enclenche l'eau. Ça fait du bien de pouvoir enfin se laver ! J'ai de la chance, maman a mis du gel douche. Je sors de la douche. Je mets ma serviette autour de ma taille et me regarde un instant dans le miroir. Effectivement j'ai des cernes affreuses ! On dirait que je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours... Bon, oui, je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours. J'étais stressée à cause du déménagement. Je me sèche, m'habille et sors de la salle de bain avec les cheveux encore mouillés. J'ai de trop longs cheveux roses/violets, ils m'arrivent presque jusqu'aux fesses. Il faudrait que je pense à les couper un peu avant la rentrée sinon ça va m'énerver. Je reviens dans le salon et vois ma mère encore en train de ranger. Je l'embrasse et lui dis de ne pas trop en faire avant de partir dormir. Je me mets sous ma couette et m'endors.  
Je me réveille en sursaut ! J'ai fait un affreux cauchemar mais impossible de correctement me souvenir de quoi exactement... Je me souviens juste avoir eu très peur. C'est tout. Bref, il est huit heures du matin. Je me lève de mon lit avec les cheveux dans tout les sens, c'est pas beau à voir. Je les coiffe rapidement et me dirige à pas lent vers le salon. Et là, la surprise du matin ! Il était là, juste en face de moi après tant d'années de séparation. Tetsuya était juste en face de moi ! De toutes petites larmes de bonheur vinrent perler mes yeux. Je cours vers lui et le serre fort contre moi. J'ai attendu dix longues années pour enfin pouvoir lui faire un câlin. Je suis si heureuse là... Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue comme j'avais l'habitude et il m'en dépose un sur le front. J'embrasse aussi mon oncle et ma tante avant d'emmener Tetsuya dans ma chambre pour qu'on puisse parler. Arrivé dedans on s'installa et on commença à tout se raconter. Vraiment TOUT.

_ Je suis si heureuse de te revoir en vrai Tetsuya !

_ Moi aussi Nara-san.

_ Arrête avec le "-san" voyons ! Nous sommes cousins Tetsuya.

_ Dois-je te rappeler que toi aussi tu le faisais.

_ Oui mais maintenant je ne le fais plus. A toi maintenant d'arrêter.

_ J'essayerai mais je ne te promets rien. J'ai appris que tu allais faire ta rentrée en deuxième année à Rakuzan.

_ Exact ! Toi aussi, à Seirin.

_ Oui.

_ J'aurais tellement aimé aller à Seirin... Quoi que... non en faite.

_ A cause de lui ?

_ Un peu. Mais bon n'en parlons pas veux-tu.

_ Pas de soucis. Au passage. Je suis navré pour ton père.

En un clin d'œil mon sourire disparu. Je baisse les yeux. Tetsuya s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça. Il n'est pas très tactile comme garçon d'habitude mais quand je vais mal il est toujours comme ça. Il me câline et j'aime énormément ça...

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Tetsuya... Mais ne parlons pas de ça non plus.

Il se décolla de moi et me caressa les cheveux en souriant _(_ _NDA :_ _Comme il l'a fait pour consoler Momoi dans un épisode de la saison 2 :3)._

_ Je voulais d'ailleurs te parler de ce qui concerne Rakuzan tu sais.

_ A propos de... Akashi...? C'est ça ?

_ Exact.

_ Tu m'as dit de ne pas l'approcher, qu'il était flippant et tout ça. Et je suivrai ton conseil si c'est ce que tu veux.

_ Justement. Oublie. Il est redevenu comme avant.

_ Pardon ? Comment ça comme avant ?

_ Il est redevenu le Akashi-kun que j'ai connu au collège. Il est gentil maintenant.

_ Tu es sûr ? J'ai un peu de mal à penser qu'on peut changer en si peu de temps...

_ Fais-moi confiance. Si tu veux être ami avec quelqu'un à Rakuzan, je pense qu'Akashi-kun fera l'affaire.

_ Si tu le dis. Je te fais confiance...

Et on restait là à encore parler de tout et de rien pendant de longues minutes, mais très vite ma mère frappa à ma porte pour me dire que Tetsuya devait partir. Je l'enlaça de nouveau et l'embrassa sur la joue, lui sur mon front et il partit.  
Pendant ce temps, je décide enfin de m'habiller, un tee-shirt blanc et un short noir tout simple. Je sors dehors pour me changer un peu les idées et faire un peu le tour du quartier. Je me promène et admire un peu le paysage m'entourant. Kyoto est vraiment une très belle ville quand j'y pense. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce que Tetsuya m'a dit... Alors comme ça ce fameux Akashi avait réellement changé ? Après tout ce qu'il m'a dit sur ce garçon honnêtement qu'il change d'un coup comme ça, ça me parait impossible. Mais bon. Je sais à quoi il ressemble après avoir vu son match contre mon cousin. Il avait vraiment au début du match un regard assez méchant... Pour être honnête je pouvais pas le voir mais après j'avais l'impression qu'il avait changé. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était juste mon imagination qui me jouait de mauvais tour mais après ce que mon cousin m'a dit je me demande si c'est toujours le fruit de mon imagination... Pourquoi je pense autant maintenant ? Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout ! Il faut vraiment que je me change les idées moi ! D'ailleurs. Je me demande si je vais recroiser Mayuzumi-kun. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très gentil et si ça se trouve il étudie à Rakuzan... Mais son visage m'est vraiment familier maintenant que j'y pense... Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Où ? Bonne question. J'entends un voix familière m'appeler au loin. Quand on parle du loup tiens.

_ C'est drôle qu'on se rencontre de nouveau ici Kuroko-san.

_ Oui, Mayuzumi-kun.

_ Comment vas-tu ?

_ Bien, et toi ?

_ Bien aussi. Bientôt je vais partir d'ici.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui. Je pars pour l'université tu sais.

_ Sérieusement ?! Je pensais que tu étais encore au lycée. Tu fais plus jeune.

_ C'est gentil de me rajeunir. Et non. L'année dernière était ma dernière année au lycée et je dois avouer qu'elle était assez mouvementée.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Akashi.

_ Akashi comment ?

_ Seijuro. Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?

_ Seulement de nom, un peu grâce à mon cousin qui est un ami de cet Akashi.

_ Ton cousin ?

_ Kuroko Tetsuya. Tu le connais ?

_ Comment ne pas le connaître. Je l'ai affronté à la Winter Cup.

Soudain ce fut comme une apparition. Je savais que j'avais déjà vu Mayuzumi quelque part ! Et c'était pendant la Winter Cup... Je mis ma main sur mon visage, honteuse de ne pas l'avoir reconnu plus tôt. Je maudis ma mauvaise mémoire... Il reprit la parole.

_ Je me demandais bien quel lien tu pouvais avoir avec Kuroko Tetsuya, fit-il en souriant, maintenant j'ai ma réponse. Tu vas étudier à Rakuzan je me trompe ?

_ Tu as vu juste. Tetsuya m'a raconté qu'Akashi était quelqu'un d'assez... effrayant sur les bords mais qu'apparemment il aurait changé. C'est vrai ?

_ Oui.

_ Sérieusement ?

_ Je sais, ça parait dingue mais du jour au lendemain il est devenu vraiment quelqu'un de plus sympathique qu'avant.

_ Je veux bien te croire mais je n'y arrive tout simplement pas.

_ C'est normal. Tu n'as jamais connu Akashi. Mais ça va pas tarder et tu pourras voir par toi même.

_ On verra bien.

_ Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais pas tarder à rentrer je pense.

_ Moi aussi. On fait le chemin ensemble ?

_ Pas de soucis.

On rentra ensemble et on s'échangea entre temps nos numéros de téléphone. Je m'étais fait un ami. Même s'il allait partir à la rentrée à l'université. C'est mieux que rien non ? Il est vraiment gentil. Mais je continue de stresser pour ma rentrée à moi... J'espère qu'elle se passera bien. Je rentre à la maison et ma mère m'attendait pour dîner. Après avoir fini de manger je débarrasse la table et vais dans ma chambre. J'ai reçu un message de Mayuzumi.

"- Je viens d'apprendre que je dois partir demain à la première heure à Tokyo. Pour régler tout ce qui concerne l'université quoi...

\- Ah oui ? Dommage... On se reverra pas avant un moment.

\- Oui... Mais j'aimerai savoir, si c'est pas trop indiscret, tu vivais où avant ?

\- J'habitais à New-York.

_ Sérieux ?! Mais tu n'as pas d'accent anglais !

Je rigole derrière mon écran. Je pense que c'est la phrase que toutes les personnes que je vais rencontrer au lycée me diront si je leur dis que j'ai vécu aux Etats-Unis.

\- Je sais. J'ai vécu au Japon avant de vivre aux Etats-Unis, quand je parle anglais j'ai un accent japonais mais pas quand je parle japonais.

\- Oh d'accord c'est cool tout ça dit moi.

\- Oui. Mais cette phrase : "Mais tu n'as pas d'accent anglais" je vais l'entendre dix millions de fois si je dis que je viens de New-York dans mon lycée... L'horreur

\- Hahaha je n'en doute pas.

\- Te moque pas de moi ! C'est pas marrant.

\- Ah lalala... Bon je vais devoir te laisser. Je dois terminer de préparer ma valise pour demain.

\- On continuera à parler j'espère ?

\- Dès que j'aurai du temps je prendrai de tes nouvelles.

\- Je ferai de même. A plus !

\- A plus !"

Je referme mon téléphone portable et s'en m'en rendre compte je m'endors.

XxXxXxXxX

Une semaine plus tard...

C'est la rentrée. J'ai une énorme boule dans le ventre c'est affreux... C'est bien la première fois que je vais dans une école où je ne connais personne. Je file dans la salle de bain me préparer. J'enfile mon uniforme et me coiffe rapidement, prends mon sac de cours et je regarde rapidement mon téléphone et je vois un message de Tetsuya me souhaitant bonne chance pour la rentrée. Je lui renvoie la même chose, éteins mon portable et le mets dans mon sac. Je sors de l'appartement et ferme à clef. Ma mère est parti très tôt au travail aujourd'hui. Je sors de l'immeuble et me dirige vers mon lycée toujours stresser. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer... Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. J'espère que cette première journée ne sera pas catastrophique et que je ne tomberai pas sur ce Akashi. Étrangement, bien que j'avais au départ envie de le rencontrer, maintenant j'ai plutôt envie de ne pas le voir... Je n'aurai pas du dire ça, car comme par hasard je vais le rencontrer. J'arrive devant les imposantes portes du lycée. Je suis de plus en plus stresser. Je rentre et suis les élèves. Je me retrouve devant un grand tableau avec les répartitions des classes. Je me faufile dans la masse délicatement jusqu'à arriver devant le tableau et fais le tour des listes histoire de retrouver mon nom... Alors... Classe B, premier prénom que je reconnais, Akashi Seijuro... Je descends mon doigt sur la liste de cette classe priant pour ne pas être dans la même classe. Je m'arrête net en voyant mon nom inscrit dans la liste en question... La poisse. Je ressors de la foule et voit au loin, Akashi justement ! Il se dirige sûrement vers notre salle de classe. Je n'ai qu'à le suivre discrètement. J'avance tout en restant assez éloigné de lui pour ne pas qu'il me remarque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès qu'il va savoir que mon nom de famille est Kuroko, ça va créer je ne sais pas... quelque chose. Aller savoir quoi. Il ouvrit la porte d'une salle de classe et la referma. J'attends quelques secondes avant de moi aussi entrer dedans. Je voyais Akashi entouré de personnes de notre classe. Il avait des amis... C'est normal. Et moi je suis toute seule. Je soupire et m'installe au fond de la salle discrètement. Le professeur arriva et tout les élèves s'installèrent à leur place. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la liste de notre classe. Je me demande bien pourquoi.  
_ Je vois qu'on a beaucoup de nouveaux cette année ! Comme chaque années en faite...

_ Je suis d'accord ! commenta une fille de ma classe.

Il eut un petit fou rire dans la salle. Le prof ordonna le silence et il l'eut. Il fit alors l'appel. Et il vint rapidement à mon nom.

_ Hum... Tiens encore une nouvelle élève. Kuroko Nara ?

_ C'est moi, fis-je en parlant assez fort pour que le professeur m'entende.

Il continua ensuite l'appel. C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me regarde. Je lève les yeux et regarde autour de moi et mon regard croisa celui d'Akashi ! Je me sentis rougir et détourna rapidement les yeux. Curieux... D'après Tetsuya il a les yeux vairons. Pourquoi ils ne le sont pas... C'est louche tout ça. Je ferai mieux de ne pas m'en préoccuper. La sonnerie de l'interclasse sonna. Notre professeur souhaitait qu'on reste dans la classe. J'avais le sentiment qu'Akashi allait sûrement venir me parler. Je ne veux pas le rencontrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai clairement pas envie de faire sa connaissance ! Je simule un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes à mon professeur et sors rapidement de la salle. J'arrive à l'intérieur des toilettes. Au moins ici. Je suis sûre d'être tranquille. Est-ce que je suis si stressée juste à cause d'un garçon ? Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ni comment... J'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Je la reconnais. C'est une fille de ma classe. Elle est vraiment très belle. Elle a de longs cheveux longs cheveux blonds et des yeux verts, exactement comme les miens. Elle me regarde en souriant et engagea la conversation.

_ Tu vas bien ? Depuis ce matin je t'observe et tu n'as pas l'air bien.

_ Si... C'est juste que je suis nouvelle et je suis stressée donc.

_ Oh je vois, je suis nouvelle aussi ! Je m'appelle Akane Kirisaki. Et toi c'est comment ? J'ai oublié.

_ Kuroko Nara.

_ Oh ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ! Kuroko, ça me fait penser à ce basketteur qui a battu avec son équipe, l'équipe de basket de ce lycée l'an dernier à la Winter Cup ! Tu es de sa famille ?

_ Oui. Je suis sa cousine Kirisaki-san.

_ Tout s'explique ! Tu dois donc connaître Akashi et aussi la Génération Miracle ?

_ Je les connais juste de nom tu sais.

_ Tu n'as jamais voulu les rencontrer ?

_ Je vivais aux Etats-Unis avant...

Elle resta muette un court instant avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche, ahurie par ma réponse.

_ Sérieux ?! Mais on dirait pas... Tu n'as pas d'accent anglais !

_ Je sais. J'ai un accent japonais parfait. C'est juste quand je parle anglais que j'ai un accent. Vu que ma langue maternelle est le japonais.

_ Tout s'explique. Ça va bientôt sonner, on devrait retourner dans notre salle non ?

_ Je te suis.

On se redirigea vers notre salle de classe. Bizarrement juste en lui parlant je me sentais un peu mieux. J'espère que le reste de la journée se passera bien.

XxXxXxXxX

La fin de la journée arriva à une vitesse folle ! J'avais pour l'instant juste sympathisé avec Kirisaki-san. C'est déjà mieux que rien. On fit un petit bout de chemin ensemble avant de se séparer. Je me dirige vers un passage piéton et attends de pouvoir traverser. Les rues de Kyoto sont vraiment agités. Je n'en doute pas en même temps. En attendant que le feu des piétons passe au vert j'observais un peu la ville, elle me faisait un peu penser à New-York. J'inspira et expira un grand coup. J'espère vraiment que cette année se déroulera bien. Même si ma journée a un peu (beaucoup) mal débuté. Le feu passa au vert. Je commence à avancer et je vois au loin une camionnette foncer vers moi sans ralentir. J'allais me faire renverser si je ne bougeais pas, mais j'étais trop paralysée pour bouger. Je sentis deux mains m'attraper par les épaules et me tirer vers l'arrière. La camionnette passa aussi vite qu'il y a deux secondes et manquait très clairement de me faucher. Si la personne m'ayant rattrapé avait agit une seconde après je serai certainement morte. Vu la vitesse à laquelle roulait cette personne. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Les mains de mon sauveur était toujours sur mes épaules.

_ Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

_ J-Je vais bien... Merci infiniment de m'avoir sauvé, fis-je la voix tremblante.

Je me retourne légèrement pour voir le visage de l'homme m'ayant sauvé la vie. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant que c'était Akashi ! Il venait de me sauver la vie. Mon cœur accéléra de plus en plus dans ma poitrine. Je me sentais rougir. Je n'osais plus bouger, je n'osais plus rien faire. Des passants ayant assisté à la scène me demandèrent à tour de rôle si j'allais bien. Je leur répondis que je me portais bien grâce à Akashi. Je retourne mon regard vers lui. Il me fit un sourire chaleureux. Je le lui renvoie et je reprends la direction vers mon appartement, en prenant soin d'éviter que cette fois une autre camionnette ne me renverse. Une fois arrivée devant ma maison, je m'aperçois que la porte était ouverte. Maman est sûrement rentrée. J'avais raison. Elle était en train de lire un livre tranquillement. Je ne vais certainement pas lui raconter ce qui m'est arrivée. Elle repenserait à l'accident de papa et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je l'embrasse et vais dans ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et repense à ce qui s'est passée. Akashi m'a sauvé la vie... Peut-être qu'il est réellement gentil au fond. En tout cas. Je lui dois la vie. S'il n'avait pas agi à temps, je serai probablement morte et ma mère... Oh non. Je ne préfère même pas y penser ! En repensant au visage d'Akashi une étrange sensation me parcourut le corps et mon cœur battait toujours plus fort. On dirait qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine. Je rougis en revoyant son visage et son si joli sourire. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir le revoir maintenant...  
Mais... Mais à quoi je pense moi maintenant ?! Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Vu que je suis gentille (ou pas) je m'arrête là xD_  
 _A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui sortira dans pas longtemps !_

 _Reviews ?_


End file.
